cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
আমাদেউস
যেভাবে একটি অপেরা শুরু হয়। পর্দা উঠুক আর না উঠুক, শুরু হয় ওভার্চার। মিলশ ফরমান এর “আমাদেউস” (১৯৮৪) এর শুরুটা ঠিক তেমনই। পর্দা ওঠার আগেই শুরু হয় ওভার্চার ধর্মী গাঢ় সুর। সুরের তালেই পর্দা ওঠে, আমাদের চোখের সামনে ভেসে ওঠে উনবিংশ শতকের ভিয়েনা-র একটি শীতল রাত, যেমন রাতে ঘোড়ারা নিঃশ্বাস ফেললে ধোঁয়াশার খেলা শুরু হয়। এই শীর্ণ রাতের নীরবতা ভেঙে কোত্থেকে চিৎকার ছুটে আসে- মোৎজার্ট… আমি ভাবি, আহত ঈশ্বর বুঝি ডাকছেন মোৎজার্টকে। পরের মৃয়মান চিৎকারেই প্রথমবারের মত টের পাই, ইনি ঈশ্বর নন, পৃথিবীরই কেউ, কে তা জানি না। মোৎজার্ট নাম ধরে দু’বার ডাকার পর সে কাতর স্বরে বলে, Forgive your assassin! I confess, I killed you! Yes, I killed you, Mozart. Mozart, mercy!Forgive your assassin! Forgive me, Mozart! যিনি এই কথাগুলো বলেছেন তার ঘরের দরজা বন্ধ। এমন দুজন খাবার হাতে দরজার সামনে দাঁড়ায় যাদের নিয়ে ফরমান ব্যঙ্গ করতে চান। এদের মুখেই আমরা প্রথমবারের মত সদ্য কনফেশন করা ব্যক্তিটির নাম জানতে পারি: সালিয়েরি। ওরা তাকে সিনোরি সালিয়েরি বলে ডাকে। কেবল দুই ধরণের মানুষকে আদর করা যায়- শিশু অথবা মানসিক ভারসাম্যহীন, এছাড়া কেউ আদর পাওয়ার যোগ্য না। সালিয়েরি যে দ্বিতীয় শ্রেণীর হবেন এতে কোনই সন্দেহ থাকে না। দুই অভ্যাগতের অদ্ভুত আপ্যায়ন অগ্রাহ্য করে সালিয়েরি তার কাজ চালিয়ে যান। জলজ্যান্ত একজন মানুষ পড়ে যাওয়ার শব্দ, ধাতুতে-মেঝেতে মিলে ভয়ংকর শব্দ যখন শুরু হয়, তখনই এক ধাক্কায় দরজা খুলে ফেলে দুই অভ্যাগত ক্লাউন। যতোটা জোরের সাথে তারা ঘরে ঢুকে ঠিক ততোটা জোরের সাথে ক্যামেরা এগিয়ে যায় সামনের দিকে, ধীরে-সুস্থে জুম ইন হতে থাকে এক বৃদ্ধের গলা বরাবর, যে গলা বেয়ে রক্ত ঝরছে। জুম ইন এর সাথে তাল মিলিয়ে বজ্রের হুংকার এর মত ধেয়ে আসে মোৎজার্ট এর ২৫তম সিম্ফনি। মোৎজার্ট এর ২৫তম সিম্ফনি যে ভাব জাগায় তাকে জার্মান সাহিত্যের ভাষায় বলা যায় “স্টুর্ম উন্ড ড্রাং”, অর্থাৎ ঝড় এবং পীড়ন। রেনেসাঁ-র শিল্পীরা আলোকময় যুগের যুক্তিবাদীতার চাপে অতিষ্ট হয়ে শিল্পের এই নতুন ধারার প্রবর্তন করেছিলেন। যুক্তির ধারালো ছুরিতে ক্ষত-বিক্ষত শিল্পীদের অবচেতনটা প্রকাশিত হয় এমন শিল্পকর্মে। ২৫তম সিম্ফনির এই ভাবের সাথে আমাদেউস এর সূচন-দৃশ্যের অদ্ভুত যোগসূত্র দেখে আমি বিস্মিত হয়েছি। সিদ্ধান্ত নিতে দেরি হয় নি- এটা আমার জীবনে দেখা সেরা স্টার্টিং সিন। উপলব্ধি করতেও দেরি হয় নি- এটা হতে যাচ্ছে আমার জীবনে দেখা সেরা কয়েকটি সিনেমার একটি। ক্রেডিট দেখানোর পুরোটা সময় ২৫তম সিম্ফনি বাজতে থাকে। তাই আমার সে সময়কার অনুভূতি সম্পর্কে আরেকটু বিস্তারিত না বলে থাকতে পারছি না। ক্রেডিট দেখানোর সময়টাতে ব্যাকগ্রাউন্ডে দেখানো হচ্ছিল সালিয়েরি-কেই। তাকে এক অদ্ভুত দোলনায় চড়িয়ে হাসপাতালে নিয়ে যাওয়া হচ্ছে, জন্মের পর যেমন দোলনায় মানুষ থাকতে ভালোবাসে। হয়তোবা এটা তার মৃত্যুশয্যা। হয়তোবা সে সময় সে জীবনের প্রতিটি মুহূর্ত স্মরণের চেষ্টা করছিল, কিংবা সে মারা যাওয়ার পর পৃথিবীটা কিভাবে চলবে তা অনুভবের চেষ্টা করছিল। ২৫তম সিম্ফনির আবহটাও ছিল এমন। আমার মৃত্যুর সময় হয়তো এই সুরটাই শুনতে চাইব। কারণ, এটা মৃত্যুর মত একটি ভয়াবহ ঝড়ের তীব্রতা যেমন ফুটিয়ে তোলে ঠিক তেমনি আমার মৃত্যুর পরও যে পৃথিবী আগের মত নাচতে থাকবে সেটা শোনাতে থাকে। আমি মারা যাওয়ার পরও পৃথিবী টিকে থাকবে, এটা ভেবেই কেবল শান্তিতে মৃত্যুবরণ সম্ভব। আর এই ঝঞ্জাবিক্ষুব্ধ শান্তির জন্য ২৫তম সিম্ফনির কোন বিকল্প নেই। এজন্যই হয়ত ২৫তম সিম্ফনির আবহে একবার মুমূর্ষু সালিয়েরি আরেকবার পার্টিতে নৃত্যরত জুটিদের দেখানো হয়, যেসব জুটি থেকে পৃথিবীতে প্রাণের সঞ্চার হয়। কিন্তু সালিয়েরি-র মারা যাওয়া আর হয় না। সে মারা গেলে আমাদের সিনেমা দেখাটা আর হতো না। সিটিজেন কেইন এর চার্লস ফস্টার কেইন “রোজবাড” বলে মারা গিয়েছিল। সেই রোজবাড এর রহস্য উদ্ধার করতে আমাদের পায়ের ঘাম মাথায় ঠেলতে হয়েছে। কিন্তু আমাদেউস এ স্বয়ং সালিয়েরি-ই তার সম্ভাব্য মৃত্যুর আগে বলা শেষ কথাগুলো ব্যাখ্যার জন্য বেঁচে রয়েছে। পরের দৃশ্য মানসিক হাসপাতালে। সে সময় মানসিক ভারসাম্যহীন বা সমাজচ্যুতদের সাথে কী ধরণের ব্যবহার করা হতো সেটা যেমন ফুটিয়ে তোলা হয়েছে তেমনি এর মনস্তাত্ত্বিক বা দার্শনিক দিকের প্রতি ইঙ্গিত করা হয়েছে। কারণ এটা পরিচালনা করেছেন মিলশ ফরমান যিনি “ওয়ান ফ্লু ওভার দ্য কাকুস নেস্ট” (১৯৭৫) বানিয়ে আমাদের তাক লাগিয়ে দিয়েছিলেন। দিনের কোন এক ক্ষণে সালিয়েরির সাথে দেখা করতে হাসপাতালে আসে এক তরুণ পাদ্রী। একে তো সালিয়েরি আত্মহত্যার চেষ্টা করে মহাপাপ করেছে, তার উপর মোৎজার্ট-কে খুন করার দাবী করেছে। তাই তার কনফেশন ভিন্ন কোন পথ খোলা নেই। পাদ্রীর কাছে কনফেশন করার কোন ইচ্ছাই সালিয়েরির ছিল না। সে শুরু করে নিজের কিছু কম্পোজিশন বাজিয়ে। একটি সুরও পাদ্রী চিনতে পারে না, যদিও সে এই ভিয়েনাতেই সঙ্গীতের উপর সামান্য পড়াশোনা করেছিল। কিন্তু মোৎজার্ট এর “আইনে ক্লাইনে নাখটমুজিক” বাজানো মাত্র চিনে ফেলে পাদ্রী, মনে করে এটা সালিয়েরি-রই রচনা। সালিয়েরি যখন বলে এটা তার না, মোৎজার্ট এর রচনা, তার একটু পর থেকেই সিনেমার ফ্রেম সিকোয়েন্সগুলো শুরু হয়। সালিয়েরি-র মনের ভেতর উঁকি দিয়ে আমরা মোৎজার্ট এর জীবন দেখতে পাই। এক ভারসাম্যহীন, অনুতপ্ত এবং রাগান্বিত বৃদ্ধের মাথায় মোৎজার্ট এর জীবনটা কিভাবে আসন গেড়েছে সেটাই আমরা দেখেছি। তাই এখানে সিনেমা ঐতিহাসিক সত্যকেও ছাড়িয়ে গিয়েছে, হয়ে উঠেছে একটা পরিপূর্ণ শিল্পকর্ম। আর সালিয়েরি-র মনের অবস্থা অনুযায়ী সবকিছু ফুটিয়ে তোলার জন্যই বারবার জাম্প কাট ব্যবহার করা হয়েছে। শুরু হয়েছে মোৎজার্ট এর গল্প- যে মাত্র ৪ বছর বয়সে প্রথম কনসার্তো রচনা করেছিল, আর ৭ বছর বয়সে রচনা করেছিল প্রথম সিম্ফনি, অবহেলায় মারা গিয়েছিল মাত্র ৩৬ বছর বয়সে। মোৎজার্ট এর বাবা লিওপোল্ড মোৎজার্ট ছিলেন সমকালীন ইউরোপের বিখ্যাত সঙ্গীত শিক্ষক। বাবার কাছ থেকে উপায় শিখেছিলেন মোৎজার্ট, সুর তো ছিল তার অন্তরে। তাই মাত্র ৭ বছর বয়সে ইউরোপ জুড়ে তার নাম ছড়িয়ে পরে। সালৎসবুর্গ এ রাজার সাথে বিবাদে জড়িয়ে পড়ার পরই মোৎজার্ট আসেন অস্ট্রিয়ার রাজধানী ভিয়েনা-য়, সিটি অফ মিউজিশিয়ানস নামে যে ছিল সর্বজনবিদিত। ভিয়েনাতেই মোৎজার্ট বিয়ে করেন, জীবনের অনেকগুলো গুরুত্বপূর্ণ অর্জন এখানেই, কিন্তু সামগ্রিকভাবে তিনি শিকার হয়েছিলেন প্রতিকূল পরিবেশের। রাজা ছাড়া রাজন্যবর্গের আর কেউই তাকে বিশেষ পছন্দ করতো না। আর পদে পদে তার সাথে প্রতিযোগিতার পরিবেশ তৈরি করতো আন্তোনিও সালিয়েরি, ইতালি থেকে এসে যিনি অনেক আগেই ভিয়েনার কোর্ট কম্পোজার হিসেবে নিজের আসন করে নিয়েছিলেন। সালিয়েরি কিভাবে ঈশ্বরের গোলাম থেকে ঈশ্বরের শত্রুতে পরিণত হয় এটি সিনেমার অন্যতম গুরুত্বপূর্ণ একটি থিম: ছোটবেলায় সালিয়েরি চাইতো মোৎজার্ট এর মত হতে। ঈশ্বরের সাথে সে চুক্তি করেছিল, “তুমি আমাকে গান করার ক্ষমতা দাও, আমি সেই গান দিয়ে কেবল তোমারই গুণগান করবো।” ঈশ্বর তার প্রার্থনা গ্রহণ করেছিলেন, প্রার্থনার পরদিনই মারা গিয়েছিল তার বাবা, সালিয়েরি চলে এসেছিল ভিয়েনা-য়। এখানে অক্লান্ত পরীশ্রম ও একাগ্র সাধনার পর সে অবশেষে কোর্ট কম্পোজার হয়েছে, সারাটা জীবন বিশ্বস্ত থেকেছে ঈশ্বরের প্রতি। কিন্তু যখন মোৎজার্ট এর সুর তারটাকে হাজার গুণে ছাড়িয়ে যায় তখনই সে ঈশ্বরের শত্রু হতে শুরু করে। সে মনে করতো, মোৎজার্ট সুর সৃষ্টি করে না, বরং মোৎজার্ট নামক একটি উপকরণের মাধ্যমে ঈশ্বর মানুষের সাথে কথা বলেন। কারণ মোৎজার্ট যে সুর সৃষ্টি করে সেটা কোন মানুষের পক্ষে করা সম্ভব না। অথচ মোৎজার্ট চরিত্রে সে কোন সদগুণ দেখতে পায় না। এই “giggling, dirty minded creature” কে ঈশ্বর কেন তাঁর মুখপাত্র নির্বাচন করলেন সেটা ভেবে পায় না সালিয়েরি। মোৎজার্ট এর কাছে পরাজিত হয়ে সে ঈশ্বরের শত্রুতে পরিণত হয়। ক্রুশবিদ্ধ যীশূকে চুল্লির আগুনে পোড়ানোর দৃশ্যটি বেশ বিবাদের জন্ম দিয়েছিল, কিন্তু অস্বীকার করার উপায় নেই এটা সিনেমার সবচেয়ে মর্মস্পর্শী দৃশ্যগুলোর একটি। সালিয়েরি প্রতিজ্ঞা করে, মোৎজার্ট এর রূপ ধরে ঈশ্বর এখন যেমন তার দিকে তাকিয়ে হাসছে, মৃত্যুর আগে সেও তেমনি ঈশ্বরের দিকে তাকিয়ে ব্যঙ্গাত্মক হাসি হাসবে। সে কেবল সেই দিনটিরই অপেক্ষায় আছে। মোৎজার্ট এর চরিত্র রূপায়নে মিলশ ফরমান ইতিহাস থেকে খুব একটা বিস্মৃত হন নি, কিন্তু সালিয়েরি-র চরিত্র মূল মঞ্চ নাটকের অনুকরণেই ফুটিয়ে তোলা হয়েছে যার সাথে ঐতিহাসিক সত্যের অনেকটা পার্থক্য আছে। উল্লেখ্য আমাদেউস মঞ্চ নাটকের লেখক পিটার শ্যাফার এর কৃতিত্বই এখানে সবচেয়ে বেশি। তার নাটকের ওপর সিনেমাটিক আবেদন তৈরির কৃতিত্বটাই কেবল ফরমান এর। তবে দুটোর শিল্পমূল্যই অনেক বেশি। পিটার শ্যাফার বা মিলশ ফরমান- দুজনেরই মূল লক্ষ্য ছিল মোৎজার্ট-সালিয়েরি বিবাদের মধ্যে দিয়ে একটি মহান অধিবিদ্যক তথা মেটাফিজিক্যাল থিম ফুটিয়ে তোলা। সিনেমার মেটাফিজিক্যাল থিমগুলোর রূপায়ন যে সার্থক হয়েছে এতে কোনই সন্দেহ নেই: মেধার জন্ম ও বিকাশ আমাদেউস এ বলার চেষ্টা করা হয়েছে, মোৎজার্ট লেভেলের মেধা সামাজিক পরিবেশে নির্মীত হয় না। মানুষের জন্মের সময়ই তার মেধার জন্ম হয়। এটা নতুন করে তৈরি করার কোন উপায় নেই। এটা বাই বর্ন, ঈশ্বরপ্রদত্ত- যে কোন নামেই ডাকা যেতে পারে। এই ঈশ্বর এর মাধ্যমে কি বোঝাতে চাচ্ছেন এটাও পরিষ্কার করা হয় নি সিনেমাতে। সালিয়েরি-র দৃষ্টিতে দেখানোর কারণে অধিবিদ্যক থিমটা আরও রহস্যময় হয়ে উঠেছে। ঈশ্বরের সংজ্ঞা নির্ধারণের দায়িত্ব বর্তেছে দর্শকদের উপরই। মেধার বিকাশের জন্য পরিশ্রম আবশ্যক। মোৎজার্ট সারা দিন-রাত খেটেই একেকটি সুর তৈরি করতেন। কিন্তু পরীশ্রম করলেই অনন্যসাধারণ কিছুর জন্ম হবে এটা বলা যায় না। মোৎজার্ট পরীশ্রম করে যেমন অসংখ্য অনবদ্য সুর তৈরি করেছেন ঠিক তেমনি অনেক সুর সেকেন্ডের মধ্যে তার মাথায় এসে পড়েছে। বলা যায় সবচেয়ে বেশি কষ্ট হয়েছে অপেরাগুলো করতে। কিন্তু সিম্ফনি বা কনসার্তো করতে কিন্তু তার একদমই সময় লাগতো না। আমরা জানি তার ২৪তম সিম্ফনি মুক্তি পাওয়ার মাত্র একদিন পরই ২৫তম সিম্ফনি শেষ হয়ে গিয়েছিল। যেখানে বেটোফেন একটি সিম্ফনি করতে কখনও কখনও ৫ বছর সময়ও পার করেছেন। মোৎজার্ট এর অর্জনের পেছনে পরীশ্রম একটি বড় কারণ অবশ্যই, কিন্তু প্রধান নয়। প্রধান কারণ সেই মেধা যেটা তিনি বায়োলজিক্যালি বা ঐশ্বরিক উপায়ে অর্জন করেছিলেন। প্রথম বা শেষ নাম না নিয়ে ভোলগাং আমাদেউস মোৎজার্ট এর মধ্য নাম কে সিনেমার নাম হিসেবে বেছে নেয়ার কারণও থিম। আমাদেউস শব্দের অর্থ “beloved of God”। মিডিয়ক্রিটি অর্থাভাবে ক্লীষ্ট মোৎজার্ট খুব করে একটি রাষ্ট্রীয় পদ চাচ্ছিলেন। কিন্তু অত্যধিক অহংবোধের কারণে তিনি হেরে যান। তার সুরগুলো বিবেচনা না করেই জামার-কে পদটি দিয়ে দেয়া হয়। মোৎজার্ট বলেন, But that man’s a fool. He’s a total mediocrity. উত্তরে সালিয়েরি বলে, No, no. He has yet to achive mediocrity. এই মিডিয়ক্রিটি শব্দটি সিনেমায় অনেক বার ব্যবহৃত হয়েছে। মিডিয়ক্রিটি বলতে কিন্তু আমাদের মত মানুষদের বোঝানো হয় নি, আমরা বোধহয় আল্টিমেট মিডিয়ক্রিটি যাদের উত্তরণের কোন সম্ভাবনা নেই। জামার নিজেও এখনও মিডিয়ক্রিটি অর্জন করে নি, অথচ সে সিটি অফ মিউজিশিয়ানস এর একটি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ সরকারী পদ অলংকরনের ক্ষমতা রাখে। একটু পরে আমরা বুঝতে পারি ভিয়েনার কোর্ট কম্পোজার স্বয়ং সালিয়েরি হল মিডিয়ক্রিটি, অর্থাৎ মধ্যম গুণসম্পন্ন লোক। এদের থেকে সমাজ এবং বিশ্ব অনেক কিছু পায় কিন্তু গুণেমানে তারা কখনোই মেধাবীদের সমকক্ষ হতে পারে না। মোৎজার্ট বা আইনস্টাইন দের জন্য সেই মেধার পদগুলো সংরক্ষিত। সালিয়েরি এই সত্য পুরোপুরিই বুঝতে পেরেছিল। এজন্য সে দোষ দিয়েছিল একমাত্র ঈশ্বরকে, সে ঈশ্বরে খুব বিশ্বাস করতো যে! সালিয়েরির শেষ কথাগুলো আমার অন্তরে গেঁথে গেছে। পাদ্রীকে সে বলে, I speak for all mediocrities in the world. I am their champion. I am their patron saint. এরপর মানসিক হাসপাতালের করিডোর ধরে তাকে নিয়ে যাওয়া হচ্ছে। আশপাশে মানসিকভাবে ভয়ংকর অসুস্থ বা সুস্থ সমাজের চোখে ভয়ংকর ব্যতিক্রম বলে সাব্যস্ত লোকগুলোর দিকে তাকিয়ে ধর্ম প্রচারের ভঙ্গিতে সে বলছে, Mediocrities everywhere I absolve you. I absolve you. I absolve you. I absolve you. I absolve you all. এই কণ্ঠ আমাদের আঘাত করে। কথাগুলোর শেষে দূর থেকে ভেসে আসে মোৎজার্টের তীক্ষ্ণ হাসির শব্দ। মোৎজার্ট যেন ব্যঙ্গ করে আমাদের এই কথাই বলতে চাচ্ছেন, তোমরা মধ্যম। কিন্তু তোমাদেরকে সালিয়েরি পরিত্রাণ দিল। সবশেষে তোমরাই তো এই বিশ্ব। অসংখ্য সমাজচ্যুত থাকার পরও তোমরাই তো সমাজের অধিকর্তা। তোমরাই তো সুখে আছো। মোৎজার্ট এর মত তীক্ষ্ণ মেধাবী-রা কালিক সমাজে স্থান পায় নি। যদিও সময়ের বিচারে জয় হয়েছে মোৎজার্ট এরই। মোৎজার্ট মারা যাওয়ার পরও ৩৪ বছর জীবিত ছিল সালিয়েরি। এই ৩৪ বছরে সে নিজের চোখে দেখেছে, কিভাবে তার করা সুরগুলো বিস্মৃত হয়ে যাচ্ছে, আর মোৎজার্ট এর সুর জনপ্রিয়তা ও খ্যাতির সর্বোচ্চ শিখরে আরোহণ করছে। ঈশ্বরই যেন মোৎজার্টকে কষ্ট দিয়ে মেরে ফেলেছেন, আর তাকে বাঁচিয়ে রেখেছেন জীবনের প্রতিটি কষ্ট অন্তর দিয়ে অনুভব করার জন্য। প্রমাণিত হয়েছে মিডিয়ক্রিটরা কেবলই সময়ের, আর মেধাবীরা অসীমের। আমাদেউস প্রতিটি দিক দিয়ে সর্বোচ্চ শৈল্পিক মান রক্ষা করেছে। এক্ষেত্রে আলোকসজ্জার কথা না বললেই নয়। অষ্টাদশ শতকের ভিয়েনা ফুটিয়ে তোলার জন্য পুরো সিনেমায় কোন কৃত্রিম আলো ব্যবহার করা হয় নি। পুরো শ্যুটিং করা হয়েছে মোমবাতির আলোয়। এই টেকনিক অবশ্য মিলশ ফরমানের সৃষ্টি না। ১৯৭৫ সালে “ব্যারি লিন্ডন” সিনেমায় স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক প্রথম বারের মত মোমবাতির আলোয় চিত্র গ্রহণের পদ্ধতি ব্যবহার করেছিলেন। শুধু মোমবাতির আলোয় রাতের দৃশ্যগুলো দেখানোর জন্য কুবরিক নতুন ধরণের একটি লেন্স তৈরি করিয়েছিলেন। সেই লেন্স বা তারই কোন জ্ঞাতির মাধ্যমে সম্ভবত আমাদেউস এর সিনেমাটোগ্রাফি করা হয়েছে। প্রথম দৃশ্যেই মোমবাতি-র আভা শুরু হয়, প্রাকৃতিক আলোয় নেয়া সবগুলো দৃশ্য চোখ ভরে উপভোগের মত। অপেরা-র মঞ্চায়ন এবং পোশাক সজ্জার কথা তো না বললেও চলে। এমনকি অপেরাগুলোর যে থিয়েটারে প্রিমিয়ার হয়েছিল সেই থিয়েটারেই তাদের চিত্রগ্রহণ করা হয়েছে। অপেরা সহ সিনেমার প্রতিটি দৃশ্যে আবহ সঙ্গীত এত চমৎকারভাবে মিশে গেছে যে পুরো সিনেমাটাই মোৎজার্ট এর সৃষ্টি বলে ভ্রম হয়। বুঝতে বাকি থাকে না, এই সিনেমায় যারা কাজ করেছেন তাদের প্রত্যেকের হৃদয় মোৎজার্ট এর সুরে কতোটা আপ্লুত হয়েছিল। মনে হয় মোৎজার্ট এর ভূত যেন পরিচালক, অভিনয় শিল্পী, লেখক ও কলা-কুশলী নির্বিশেষে সবার ওপর ভর করেছিল। তব সবকিছু ছাপিয়ে উঠেছে মোৎজার্ট এবং সালিয়েরি-র অভিনয়। বলা যায় সালিয়েরি-ই টেনে নিয়ে গেছে পুরো সিনেমাটা। আর তার সাথে তাল মিলিয়েছে মোৎজার্ট। সালিয়েরি চরিত্রের জন্য সেরা অভিনেতা হিসেবে অস্কার পেয়েছিলেন এফ. মুরে আব্রাহাম। মোৎজার্ট চরিত্রে টম হালঞ্চ ও ছিলেন অনবদ্য। এমন অভিনয় দেখার সৌভাগ্য সচরাচর হয় না। মোৎজার্ট এর করা শেষ অপেরার নাম “সাউবারফ্লটে” বা “দ্য ম্যাজিক ফ্ল্যুট”। সিনেমাতেই আমরা ম্যাজিক ফ্ল্যুট দেখেছি এবং প্রিমিয়ার এর সময় যে ধরণের পোশাক সজ্জা ছিল সেটাই অনুকরণ করা হয়েছে। পাপ্পাগেনো-র কাহিনীর চিত্রায়ণ দেখে বারবারই মনে হচ্ছিল ঈঙ্গমার বারিমান এর কথা। বারিমান মোৎজার্ট এর এই শেষ অপেরা থেকেই একটি সিনেমা বানিয়েছিলেন, সুয়েডীয় ভাষায়, নাম “ত্রলফোইতেন” (১৯৭৫)। ম্যাজিক ফ্ল্যুট শব্দটিরই জার্মান হচ্ছে সাউবারফ্লটে আর সুয়েডীয় হল ত্রলফোইতেন। অপেরা এবং মঞ্চ নাটকের চেয়ে সিনেমার যে অতিরিক্ত সুবিধা তার পূর্ণ সদ্ব্যবহার করেছিলেন বারিমান। আমাদেউস এ মোৎজার্ট অপেরা-র একটি বিশাল সুবিধার বর্ণনা যেভাবে দিয়েছেন তা খুব ভাল লেগেছে: মঞ্চ নাটকে একসাথে এক জনের বেশি কথা বললেই শ্রুতিকটু লাগে। কিন্তু অপেরায় একসাথে দুই জন কেন ২০ জন মানুষও যদি কথা বলে এবং প্রত্যেকের কথা যদি ভিন্ন ভিন্নও হয় তাও শ্রুতিকটু লাগে না। বরং পুরোটা মিলে একটি সাংঘাতিক হারমনি-র জন্ম হয়। আমাদেউস এর প্রত্যেকটি অপেরা-তে এর ছাপ টের পেলাম। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৮৪ বিষয়শ্রেণী:জীবনী বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:মিলশ ফরমান